My Girlfriend is Sakura
by Yamashita Emi
Summary: Hai namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku mempunyai teman perempuan errr bisa dibilang pacar yang sangat aneh, anehnya adalah... mind to RnR?


Helloooooo minna- san :O akuuu keeemmbaalllliii XDDDDD kangen gak sama aku setelah beratus- ratus tahun aku gak kesini? Pasti kangen dong yaaaa! *ditendang* berhubung author udah selesai UN dan tinggal menunggu hasil jaddiii~ publish aja fict yang sempat tertunda ini kekekeke xP

Ohya aku buat ini karna terinspirasi dari drama yang selesai aku nonton eeittsss tapi gak dicopast semua jalan ceritanya cuma ngambil alur dikit aajaaa :P *plak*

My Girlfriend Is Sakura

Chapter 1

DIsclamer:

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto but

My Girlfriend Is Sakura my mine!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Sasuke POV

Hai namaku Sasuke Uchiha aku penerus tunggal Uchiha Corp sekarang aku masih bersekolah di Konoha High School dan aku mempunyai seorang teman perempuan errrr atau bisa disebut pacar? Namanya Sakura Haruno, ia begitu cantik dan pintar semua orang selalu memandangnya 'lebih'. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertinya bukan hanya cantik dan pintar tapi ia juga baik dan sangat ramah walaupun ia mempunyai sisi aneh yang sangat aneh, maksudku aneh adalah seperti…

End Sasuke POV

Ditaman yang indah bertabur bunga yang bermekaran terlihat dua orang sedang memadu kasih sambil memakan ice cream.

"aaaahhh ini sangat enak Sasuke!"

"Benarkah? Bagus lah kalau gitu" Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengacak- acak rambut pink kekasihnya itu, yang ada dipikiran Sasuke adalah kekasihnya ini sangat lucu dan polos, lamunannya pun terhenti saat kekasihnya menegurnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kau menyayangiku kan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Jawab Sasuke!"

"Ya aku memang menyayangimu melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri, percaya padaku?" suasana berubah menjadi sangat romantis, dan kata- kata Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Ah Sasuke jangan berbohong, tapi"

"Hn? Tapi apa Sakura?"

"Tapi kalau aku bukan manusia seutuhnya? Apa Sasuke masih tetap mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke heran dan malah tertawa melihat kekonyolan kekasihnya ini.

"Hahahaha apa yang kamu katakan sih Sakura? Jangan bertingkah aneh gini tapi, kalau itu terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dan perlahan mengecup bibir ranum Sakura dengan rasa cinta, belum selesai Sakura berbulshing ria Sasuke sudah menariknya.

"Ayo kita pulang! nanti malam ada festival hanabi di tengah kota kau mau datang denganku?" Sasuke tersenyum manis yang semakin membuat Sakura tersipu malu dan tak bisa menolaknya, dan akhirnya mereka berduapun sepakat untuk datang ke festival tersebut"

Sakura POV

Bodohnya aku langsung menerima saja! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang hhaaa

End Sakura POV

============ Festival Hanabi ==================

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang sedang duduk menunggunya dan hanya melempar senyum yang selalu membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Ah Sasuke"

"Sudah lama ya? Maaf Sakura aku terkena macet tadi"

"Heheh tidak apa Sasuke" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manis, ya mereka berdua memang memiliki senyum manis *plak*.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan- jalan mengelilingi festival sambil menunggu pesta hanabi yang akan dilakukan tengah malam dan tepat pada malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin khawatir.

"Ah Sasuke, sekarang jam berapa ya?"

"Hn?" melirik jam dan melihat persiapan hanabi "Sudah mau tengah malam, sebentar lagi pesta hanabinya juga akan dimulai Sakura. Ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak" Sakura makin bingung ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23:59 semua mulai menghitung mundur untuk pesta hanabinya sedangkan Sakura semakin bingung kan sebentar lagi bulan akan nampak.

Semua menghitung.

5…

4…

3…

2..

1..

Ddduuuuaaarrr ddddaarrr tuuiiiinngggg! Ddeeeeerrrrr!

Semua kembang api bertaburan saat Sasuke dan errr Sakura melihat pesta itu.

"Bagus ya Sakura? Eh?" Sasuke sangat bingung saat melihat Sakura tak ada disampingnya, namun saat itu ia juga melihat Sakura berlari ke tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Sasuke terus mengejarnya tanpa Sakura ketahui dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung. Tiba- tiba Sasuke kehilangan jejak Sakura namun tak sengaja ia melihat cahaya terang di sebuah ruangan yang seharusnya tidak ada cahaya. Dengan santainya Sasuke melangkah menuju ruangan tersebut dan perlahan memutar knop pintu dan masuk perlahan, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan seorang wanita yang mempunyai errr 9 ekor rubah? Sasuke makin terkejut dan tidak menyangka saat ia tau wanita itu adalah, kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Sa-ssaaa kura? Kaaauu?" berkata dengan gugup dan berjalan mundur saat Sakura mulai sedikit mendekatinya.

"Sasuke jangan menjauh, aku- aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Sekarang tenang dulu" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sasuke tapi nihil karna Sasuke terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Sakura belum bisa menyentuh Sasuke karna ia masih menjadi setengah rubah, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandang dan menunggu bulan purnama habis, saat bulan purnama habis barulah ia bisa menenangkan Sasuke dan mungkin akan menjelaskan semua. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak- gerik mereka terutama gerak Sakura.

'Hhh jadi benar perempuan itu yang mempunyai kekuatan besar, mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain dengannya' tertawa datar dan menatap dengan mata emerald yang dingin, sangat dingin.

============ Pagi hari di apartement Uchiha ============

"Haahhh! Haa! Tiddaaaakkkk!" Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas tersengal- sengal dan ia sangat bingung apa yang terjadi terhadapnya terlebih siapa yang membawanya ke apartementnya, tiba- tiba ia teringat Sakura, kekasihnya yang tadi malam ia lihat mempunyai ekor? Tak lama handphone Sasuke berdering tanda masuk sms, dan saat dibuka ternyata Sakura.

Sasuke maaf untuk yang semalam, aku akan jelaskan semua nanti sepulang sekolah. Dan aku yang membawamu pulang tadi malam karna kau sudah tak sadar duluan maaf Sasuke.

Sender: Sakura chan

Sasuke masih bingung apa yang terjadi olehnya, tapi ia hanya mencoba berfikir positif dan memilih bergegas untuk ke sekolah.

============= Taman Konoha High School ==============

Terlihat dua orang hanya diam mematung dan hanya sesekali menghela nafas dan bergerak karna adanya angin, mereka mempunyai pikiran masing- masing. Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang harus kekasihnya tau, dan Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dan tanpa disadari mereka sama- sama ingin memulai bicara.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura"

"Ah hehe kau dulu Sasuke" menunduk malu.

"Tidak, kau saja dulu"

"Sasuke aku ingin memberitaumu bahwa aku mempunyai.." Sakura menjelaskan secara detail dan Sasuke hanya ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kekasihnya ceritakan.

"Jadi, selama ini kau?"

- To be Continue -

Haaaaa gimana? Cerita awalnya? Penasaran gaakk? :O dan ada yang nyadar ini drama apa? Hayyooo? Hahaha xD *plak* ohya perlu diperjelas juga, jadi disini yang jadi kyuubi nya Sakura ya bukan Naruto xixixi XP gapapa dong ya inikan fict kuu :P

Mind to Review?

Plisee review chingguuuu!

Don't miss to R E V I E W okay?


End file.
